The present invention relates to a blend of rubber-modified resins. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved polyblend of ABS resins and to a process for making the polyblend.
Rubber-modified resins are versatile resins characterized by a good balance of mechanical and aesthetic properties. The specific properties of rubber-modified resins can be effected by the processes by which such polymers are made. For example, processing techniques leading to large particles tend to provide increased toughness but decreased gloss while processing techniques leading to small particles tend to provide increased gloss but decreased toughness. This seems to be particularly the case where the technique involves agglomeration of small particles into larger particles.
One technique for obtaining a good balance of properties involves the making of polyblends of rubber-modified resins. Numerous polyblends of rubber-modified resins are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,419,492, Dec. 6, 1983 to Simon; 3,509,238, Apr. 28, 1970 to Aubrey, et al.; 3,442,979, May 6, 1969 to Ott, et al; 4,007,234, Feb. 8, 1977 to Schuddemage, et al; 3,222,422, Dec. 7, 1965 to Cohen; 3,354,108, Nov. 28, 1967 to Paradis, et al; and 3,438,971, Apr. 15, 1969 to Walker.
However, it will be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide an improved polyblend, for example, a polyblend having high gloss and a high degree of toughness. It would be especially desirable to provide such a polyblend also having high melt flow characteristics. It would also be desirable to provide a process yielding a compact product with relatively low quantities of dust and the problems associated therewith. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved polyblend and process directed toward these desired characteristics. Further understanding of this invention will be had from the following disclosure wherein all parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise indicated.